


The Fantasies of one Barry Allen

by Loona_Loopin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Dirty Talk, F/M, Horny Barry Allen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loona_Loopin/pseuds/Loona_Loopin
Summary: You get it on with Barry while he describes his sexual fantasies of the other people in Team Flash. Oliver walks in on you and he and Barry have some fun.





	The Fantasies of one Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle. I just need to get this out of my head. Pure smut.

Barry has you pinned against the back of his apartment door, kissing you with the same focus that Barry does anything. He is pushed up so close against you that you can feel the outline of his erection through his jeans as it pokes insistently against your thigh. This wasn't the first time the two of you had found yourselves here, but there was something different this time. The way Barry ran his hands down your body in worship, the way he moaned lightly when you brushed your tongue against his. It was almost irreverent. Barry speeds you to the bedroom, stripping you both on the way, and gently lays you down. Hovering over you, he smiles one of his warmest smiles and your heart explodes. Damn, he's hot.  


"What do you want babe?"  
"You", you reply, reaching up to grab his shoulders. Barry easily catches both of your hands and gently pushes them up so they're pinned above your head. You shiver at the look in his eye as he continues smiling and shakes his head slightly. You arch up against him and moan, turned on beyond belief by the casual display of power and cockiness. "Tell me what you want" he repeats.  
"Let me ride you and I'll tell you" you haven't even finished your sentence and you're on top of him.

You tease over his head with your dripping wet core for only a second before sinking down. You need him right now, there's no willingness to tease left in you. Barry moans and you use the distraction to think. What do you want? What you want is to know Barry. To know what makes him tick. Actually, more accurately, you want to know what makes him horny. What makes him cum.

"I want, Flash" Barry surges up slightly at the name, a fact you'll keep filed away for later under a lovely little drawer that you label 'Barry would be into roleplay' and continue "I want you to tell me your fantasies. I want you to fuck me while thinking about whoever I tell you to. When I name someone, you're going to tell me EXACTLY what you want from them the most." You rock slightly on top of him as you talk.  
"Yes yes yes yes" Barry chants, eyes fluttering in pleasure as his body humms for a second before he pulls it back under control.  


Ok then. Tell me if you want them. Tell me HOW you want them. I wanna hear it all" Team Flash were a good looking bunch and Barry had a high sex drive, what with the speed force in his system. You knew he thought about fucking each and every one of them. You rise up, almost letting Barry's cock leave your slick folds, before slowly, agonisingly, lowering yourself again. 

Caitlin?"  
Barry moans softly and bites his bottom lip, clutching your hips and making an obvious effort not to buck up into you. "Her and Cisco. I want to watch them fuck. Nghk, uh, yes" you close you eyes momentarily as you picture it. Fuck, it's a good picture. "I want Cisco to bend Cait over the desk in the Cortex, push her panties to one side, slide his fly down, and just pound into her. Make her scream. Make her come from his cock alone." Barry says the word cock with a strange combination of embarrassment, which is adorable given the context of the word, and pure want. It makes your mouth water and whole body tingle. "Then," he continues, "when he's filled her up with cum, I want him to drop to his knees and eat her out. Suck his own spunk out of her and use it to make her clit nice and slippery. Then make her come at least twice more using his tongue. And the whole time I'll be watching on the cameras. They suspect it, but they don't know for sure. Thinking I might be watching, though, makes them both come even harder. Oh god, I want it so bad". Barry keens and pants, arching up into you.  


You realise that you've stopped moving. You're so enthralled by Barry's fantasy that you couldn't keep your rhythm. Now, though, your core aches for him. FUCK, Barry had a mouth on him though. You had no idea. And you've never been more turned on in your entire life. You grind down onto Barry, working your hips in a figure eight. Barry groans low in his throat. 

Wells?" you prompt.  
"Which one?"  
"You tell me"  
"Harry" oh yes, you knew he had a thing for Harry. His arrogance and brusque nature were obviously a turn on for Barry. You w- "And HR" Barry interrupts your train of thought with what may have been the most delicious thing you'd ever heard. Fucking two Wells at the same time?? You moan and ride Barry a little faster. "How? How do you want them?"  
"I want HR to work me open with his tongue while Harry directs from the other side of the room." This voyuerism kink that Barry has going on? Super. Fucking. Hot. And also filed away for later use. You moan again at the thought of all the fun you're going to have with this info down the line.

"Then, when I'm prepped, I want him to throw HR out of the way and fuck into me with one deep thrust." Barry grabs your hips and holds you still as he thrusts up as deep as he can, as if to demonstrate. You both gasp. "Then HR slides his cock into my mouth. It's so good. I'm so full. I don't last long before I start to vibrate" speaking of, he's starting to do that now too. Just a little, starting and stopping, and it's enough, along with the extremely arousing picture he's painting for you, to push you over the edge.

You ride Barry as you come, harder than you ever have before, your pussy clutching his cock and pulling it deeper. But Barry just moans and keeps talking "yeah, baby, that's it. It feels good, doesn't it? Wells thinks so too. Neither of them can stand it. They both come at the same time, filling me from both ends. And I follow them, from just knowing that I'm full off them"  
You're almost immediately on the edge again, listening to Barry's voice become more and more wrecked, stretched tight with emotion, as he describes fucking his friends, is just too delicious. You give yourself a few seconds, which Barry takes as an invitation to flip you, so now he's on top and thrusting into you lazily. "Who else?" 

You hesitate on the next one. You know Barry is into him, but it's risky. You swallow deeply and whisper "Snart".  
Barry's mouth twists into a smirk and you feel his cock jump inside you. Yeah, you knew it. Barry closes his eyes, first time so far, like he can't bear to look at you as he says "that cocky bitch. I want to fuck him. Hard. I want to own him. Show him who's in charge around here. I want to keep him on the edge for hours, vibrating against his sweet spot before stopping over and over until he's begging and at my mercy." You gasp and moan as Barry adjusts his angle and slides deeper. His thrusts are becoming harder and slightly more erratic. You estimate he has maybe 2 more fantasies in him before he loses control.  


Oliver"  
Then something completely unexpected happened. Barry's eyes fly open and meet yours. His already dilated pupils somehow blow even further apart. His whole body starts vibrating as he screams "FUCK!! OLLIE!!" and comes, moaning like a fucking porn star as he bottoms out. Seeing his reaction makes you come again untouched. Fuck. Really? Just hearing Ollie's name made him come? Barry's still thrusting into you, riding out the final waves of his orgasm. You reach for your clit. Barry brushes your fingers aside and replaces them with his own, vibrating them slightly as he draws slow circles around it. You come a third time, moaning out Barry's name as he sucks on your neck.  


You both come down slowly from your high as Barry slides out of you and collapses next to you on his red silk sheets.  
You're not done, though. And neither is he. Barry has an incredibly short refractory period, and if he thinks that he's going to get out of telling you his Oliver fantasy then he's got another thing coming, pun entirely intended.  


You roll onto your side to face him and start to nibble gently on his earlobe. His breath hitches and his eyes close. His cock is already starting to harden again. "You asked me what I want", you whisper into his ear. "What I want is to know EXACTLY what your fantasy with Oliver is." Barry moans and his hips thrust up into the empty air as his cock jumps and stands at full attention. He straddles you again, leaning down to capture one nipple in his mouth as he tweaks the other between his fingers. You gasp and arch up into him. But you also see what this is: a distraction technique. You hook your leg over Barry's hip and flip you both so you're on top. He tries to sit up to continue swirling his tongue around your peaked nipple, but you place you hands flat on his chest and push him into the mattress. 

"Ollie?'" you demand. "Why won't you tell me? Why is he different?" Barry looks up at you, defeated. His hands fly up to run down either side of his hair like they do when he's stressed and settle behind his head. For a second you feel guilty for prying, but Barry starts talking. And once he starts the words are just spilling out, like he's been dying to say this for years."Because it pre-dates the Flash. I've wanted Ollie since the first day I met him in Starling city when I went there as a CSI. I remember thinking he was unbelievably hot. He's the first guy I really had that attraction to, you know. Then I found out he was the Hood and watched him shoot a bow and arrow and-" Barry closes his eyes and licks his lips "I couldn't believe how much I could want someone. How much I wanted him. It scared me. He became my spank bank. The whole damn thing was fantasies of Ollie doing whatever he wanted to me." 

Barry swallowed and his eyes flicked to yours, tight with embarrassment, before continuing with a slightly disgusted smirk. "I wanted to blow him, to have him fuck my mouth as he stood there in full Arrow costume. To control me and come down my throat. I wanted him to return the favour, worshipping my cock and coming untouched as he desperately sucked me. I wanted him to rim me until I was begging for it, practically crying with need, before he took pity on me and fucked me senseless. I wanted him to ride me like a wanton whore. I wanted him to walk in on me jerking off and join me. Literally everything you could think of, I wanted it. I was DESPERATE for it, like a teenage boy again." You realise that you're rocking on top of him, trying to find some friction as the words pour out of him. The visual of Oliver and Barry together is almost too much to bear. You stifle a moan, not wanting to break Barry's train of thought. 

"Then I got hit by lightning. And everything changed." He refocused on you for a second. "I was a horny teenage boy before. I don't even have a comparison for what I was after. Almost every waking minute I was jerking it to Ollie. The only way I manage to make it through a normal day is to just not think about him at all. Because if I do..." Barry trailed off and nodded at his cock. "All those fantasies come flooding in" you finish for him. He nods. You slide yourself onto his cock. "What about when he visits? How do you manage to not come in your pants or jump his bones?" Barry gives you a wry smile. He holds you still above him as his hips start snapping up to meet yours. He bites his lip. "Sub" he keens and vibrates a tiny bit, holding still inside you as he pulls himself back together. He starts thrusting again and continues "I pretend he's domming me. I pretend his orders are to act like I don't want him and to not allow myself to come or to be distracted by him in a mission. Those nights after we work together though" he smirks again as he presses 2 fingers against your clit and starts vibrating them, "I have a dark green vibrator named Oliver. It gets a workout."  


BARRY!! Yes, oh fuck yes, Ollie!!" You come apart yet again, picturing Barry fucking himself on his Oliver vibrator faster than the eye could ever track. This is incredible, better than you ever could've imagined. You slide off his cock and down the bed, taking Barry in your hand and licking the tip of his straining cock, dipping slightly into the slit.  


Tell me your favourite fantasy." You say just before taking his whole length into your mouth. You can taste your own juices on him and it's even more of a turn on.  


Barry grips the sheets with one hand and places the other in your hair, as if to ground him. "We've just finished a mission, both completely clad in leather, hot and euphoric as we enter his basement. But I did something reckless and Oliver is pissed. He pins me against the wall with the bow against my throat, berating me in a low voice. It's too close to my fantasies and I can't control my reaction: I stifle a moan and bite my lip as my cock fills. I watch as Oliver's eyes flick to my lip, then down toward where his thigh is pushing against my obvious erection." You salivate as you listen. You weren't expecting this. You were expecting the Cliff Notes, not a play-by-play. Your pussy is dripping wet and clenching around thin air, desperate. You hum around Barry's cock as you work him. 

"He makes eye contact again and his pupils dilate. It's all the confirmation I need, I rip the bow out of his hands and slam him against the wall, kissing him like I need it to survive. It's deep and rough and messy and it's immediately obvious that he wants this as much as me." His hips stutter up against you and you know he's getting close. "I speed strip us and drop to my knees, tracing every scar with my fingers as I lick down his abs. Fuck, the body on him..." Barry struggles to keep from thrusting into the warm heat of your mouth as he moans. You adjust the angle and swallow him down. He practically screams as your throat swallows around him again and again, milking him of his come. 

You collapse on top of him and he gently rolls you to the side, slowly trailing his fingers through your dripping wet core, making him moan. "I swallow him down, vibrating my throat again and again until he's chanting my name like it's a prayer and holding me in place by my hair. Nghk-ah! I love it when he's in control. He lets me bring him right to the edge and then pulls me off him, making me whimper because I want him to mark me and make me his. He tosses me easily onto the mats, making me moan like the cockslut he turns me into, and tells me to prep myself. I use the lube he throws me to speed prep myself and by the time Oliver has stalked over to me I am more than ready. He kneels between my legs, throws my knees over his shoulders and pushes into me. It's almost more than either of us can bear. He thrusts deep a few times, but it's not what I need. I need him to fuck me hard and fast." Barry's fingers ghost over your clit once, twice, before sliding back inside you again in direct contrast to his words. You're panting now, a complete mess under Barry's light, teasing touches as he murmurs words that you never thought he'd say in a million years. Gone is innocent and awkward Barry. This Barry is cocky, self-assured and horny. It's the hottest thing you've ever seen. 

"I flip so I'm on my hands and knees. Oliver doesn't even flinch at the sudden change, just thrusts back into me. It's not long before my arms collapse under me and Ollie is fucking me into the mat. I start to vibrate all over," Barry starts vibrating his fingers inside you and his other hand reaches for his own cock, working it over so quick that his hand is a blur, "and the stimulation makes Oliver come, filling me up. Oh fuck yes Ollie. That's it. I'm so close." You don't know if he means now, in his fantasy or both, but it's too much and you tumble over the edge with Barry right behind you. A beat passes. Then "Oliver!" You look up at Barry, amused, thinking he's going again. Instead, he's staring at the bedroom door with a mortified expression. You follow his gaze. Literally Oliver. In the doorway. Fuck.  


You just lay there, frozen. Barry speeds to cover you both with a blanket, but you're not sure if there's any point to that right now. "What are you doing here?" He gasps out.  


Oliver looks more shaken than you've ever seen him. It would be amusing if it weren't so, you know, not. "I, uh, poker night? You weren't answering the door. Heard you-" he swallows thickly "-call out. Thought... in trouble."  


You knocked down my door?" Barry asks, flabbergasted, as if that's the biggest slight that's occured in this whole exchange.  
"No. Unlocked." Oliver seems unable to put a sentence together. You start to inspect him and realise something that Barry is freaking out too much to see. Oliver's hands are clenched on the doorframe and his knuckles are white. His eyes are so dark that they're almost black. His whole body is buzzing with tension, although not literally like dear Barry, and you can see the faint outline of his erection under his jeans. 

Your body reacts instinctively, yearning to make him feel good. Instead you say, casually as you can, "how long have you been standing there?" Oliver's eyes flick to you, then back to Barry (giving him a full up-down appraisal within a fraction of a second) and then to the floor. Embarrassed Ollie? Wow. "I... Ah... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I shouldn't have come in. I'll just g-"  
"HOW long Ollie?" You interrupt.  


He closes his eyes for a second, and when they reopen they are pure steel. He takes a deep breath, plants his feet, moves his hands from the doorway to rest by his side and pulls his eyes up in an impressive display of fortitude. He looks directly at Barry, smirks, and playboy Oliver slips over his features. "I came in when I heard Barry scream my name, thinking he needed my help. Turns out, I was already helping him. So... About from when Barry admitted to wanting to fuck me the first time he met me". Oliver's eyes somehow darken further. "Gotta admit, the feeling is mutual".  


Barry, refusing to admit what's happening in his usual Barry way, asks a question that nobody gives a damn about, "how did we not see you?"  


Oliver flinches slightly, then points to the alcove behind the door frame in the hallway. "I, uh, was standing there for most of it. I just moved here because I..." His playboy demeanor had slipped a little. He pulls it back into place and smirks, looking Barry up and down again, this time making a show of it as he licks his lips. "I wanted to see," Oliver winks. He stands in the doorway, waiting for Barry to say something. 

Barry is dumbstruck, however, sitting up on the side of the bed. He gestures uselessly and makes a noise in the back of his throat. Oliver rolls his eyes and moves into the bedroom slowly, stalking like a predator. "You, Barry Allen, have an absolutely filthy mouth. You know that? Feel like showing me what else that mouth is useful for?" Oliver stops directly in front of Barry and raises his eyebrows meaningfully. Barry still just stares at him, not comprehending. Oliver waits for a beat and drops to his knees so he's eye level with Barry and grabs hold of his face with both hands. "Bare. Are you ok? Do you want me to leave?" 

Barry started shaking his head slowly. Then, as realisation dawns of what Oliver was offering, with more and more force. Then he abruptly stops and pulls Oliver's mouth to his. At first taste of the other's lips, Barry seems to come back to life. In a flash, he has Oliver standing with his back against the wall, somehow crowding him in despite not having any height or weight advantage. Barry absolutely claims Oliver's mouth and Oliver is clearly struggling just to keep pace. You see his eyes roll back in his head as Barry licks his way inside and presses his thigh against Oliver's clothed erection. Oliver pushes his hands against his chest lightly, a hint to let up for a sec. Barry obeys, but doesn't stop. He immediately drops to his knees and pulls out Oliver's straining cock.

"WAIT! Barry, wait." Barry takes a stuttering breath and looks up at Oliver with a highly exasperated expression. You lay back on the bed and starting circling your clit again. You thought you were done, but you could be red raw and STILL need to rub one out while watching these two. These are literally the hottest men you know, and they're desperate for each other. It's delicious.  


"What?" Barry snaps.  
"You don't have to do this. I was joking."  
"Fucking hell Ollie. I wasn't. So would you do what I ask for once and shut the fuck up?"  
You and Oliver both gasp and thrust forward, you into your hand and Oliver into Barry's mouth. Barry takes Oliver's whole cock into his mouth in one go and hums appreciatively. "Fuck Bare. That's so good. You're so good at th- AHHHH". His praise is cut off when Barry vibrates his vocal chords with Oliver's cock down his throat. 

Barry pulls off and chastises him "I told you to shut up Ollie." You see the glint in Oliver's eyes as Barry challenges him. He knows what he's asking for. He heard what Barry wanted. He smirks, grabs Barry hair with both hands, and pulls him back onto his cock. "Oh no, Flash, I think you'll find I'm the one giving orders here." He rocks into Barry's mouth, making him take it all. It's Barry's turn to have his eyes roll back. His cock, already at full attention, jumps and searches for friction at the words. But Oliver shifts his legs so that Barry can't reach them, denying him the relief he's desperately searching for. "Oh no, Barry. I think you're forgetting your orders. You're not allowed to come. At least not until I tell you you can. Understand?" Barry's mouth goes slack and Oliver taps him sharply against the chin. "UNDERSTAND?" Barry hums in acknowledgement and nods as best he can in his current situation. "Good".

Oliver is fucking deeply into Barry's throat, holding him in place with one hand in his dishevelled hair. Barry starts vibrating around Oliver's thickness once more and it's not long before his thrusts become more erratic. He murmurs a litany of curses as he stills and comes down Barry's throat. Barry hums in satisfaction and thrusts forward again into open air. Oliver pulls him off his cock and nods. "You can come now". Barry grips harder onto Oliver's thighs and groans in relief as thick ropes of come splatter onto the ground in front of him. Oliver's knees buckle and he keens as he falls to his knees. "Fuck Bare. I didn't mean for you to literally come. Untouched. You're sex on long, slim legs. You're incredible." He pulls Barry in to kiss his passionately and you come, hard enough that you black out.


End file.
